


Breathe

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Depression, M/M, suicidal thoughts tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is alone, but Takumi knows what that's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> There's a couple mentions of suicidal thoughts, but they're minor and usually are constrained to one paragraph.
> 
> this was a writing experiment using write or die, so i apologize if there's grammar or spelling errors, and i only went over typos i made. i probably wont edit this and leave it as is.  
> and look at that my leokumi bias shows through

Nothing could have prepared Leo for what was to come. Leo had to think twice about all of this, watch as his friends died and family leave him as if there was nothing for him left in the word. 

After all the hell he had been through, Odin left him. He was alone with Zero in the world, alone with only the lecherous creep that was Zero. He had to put up with so much shit in his first days of ruling, days he never wanted to have. He had intended on Xander ruling, he hadn't paid much attention to the lessons but here he was anyways. 

He was struggling to rule, but it was fine, he was fine, it would all come to an end someday, by his hand or not. Leo huffed, running his fingers through his hair and sighing loudly. Leo couldn't bear to not have his family around him, Camilla had left, abandoning her post as crown princess and leaving Leo to pick up the shattered pieces of Nohr alone. 

Of course, there was a saving grace in Hoshido's ambassador. It was welcome to see Takumi, even if he had been part of the army behind all this shit. He learned that he and Takumi shared interests, shared similar taste in food, shared similar preferred genres of books. It was like meeting yourself in another person, and it helped when Takumi would share his bed, not sexually or anything, just to help the king remember he wasn't alone and there was always someone who would be there for him. 

It was welcome, and it helped when Leo was awoken by the memories playing back in distorted ways, watching as Xander sliced through Elise and left her bleeding out on the floor, sometimes painting him as if he was a monster, as if he had not cared that Elise was dying because of him, continuing on to slice the life out of Kamui, out of Ryouma and Hinoka and Takumi and Sakura, without any consequence. 

It was when dreams like that happened that Takumi would sit up with him, rubbing his back and whispering quiet reminders that it was just a dream just a dream and that it wasn't acutally happening again. He was safe and sound in his bed beside the Hoshidan prince.

Leo didn't know when he had fallen in love with Takumi, but it had happened. He was there with Takumi and in love with him and he couldn't imagine a life without Takumi suddenly and it hurt to breathe thinking that maybe Takumi would shun him, turn him away from his side and let him forget that they were eever friends, driving an arrow through his chest in response. 

And then Leo felt that dying by the hands of a man he loved wouldn't be too bad, and it would have been welcomed, but it wasn't like he was going to wreck the relationship they held so soon. He wanted to make sure that he was in a better place first, that he could handle not having someone at his side. 

Leo didn't want to be left alone with his dark thoughts, a promise that held death and betrayal within them, watching as his family was torn apart by his father. He had lost too many of his half siblings over the duration of his life, and the three he had ended up with were the three he began to grow used to, and he didn't want to lose them. But there he was, after having lost them and it drove his heart into pieces every time he thought about it, but as the days went on, Leo was healing.

It was thanks to Takumi, it was thanks to him that he was safe and alive and not dead by his own hands. He would have killed himself to stop suffering if he had to do this alone, giving in to the darkness buried in his heart. 

Leo felt Takumi's name on his lips, speaking about confessing to him before he could even stop himself, looking at those lovely amber eyes of Takumi's. He stood there, breathless after choking out his confession that he was in love with Takumi, and he wanted Takumi in his bed for the rest of his life. He stood with bated breath as he watched the prince process his words. 

It was a relief when Takumi finally responded, looking up at Leo with his wide eyes and parted lips.  
Leo felt his heart thump with several heart beats as Takumi returned the feeling, returned Leo's stammered words and it made Leo feel like the world was swept out from under his feet. 

He felt Takumi's strong hands - strong from pulling back bowstrings and firing them at enemies, even if his Fujin Yumi was made of wind and light and not corporeal. He still had to have used a regular bow to get great at the weapon,practicing until his fingers bled. Leo knew that pain, although it was different with tomes. They tired you out if you were unfamiliar with magic. You were exhausted at the end of a day of using it all the time, and Leo had become great with the typical tomes. He could use his Brynhildr all day and only have broken a sweat by the end of it. 

And there he was, held in Takumi's arms in an embrace as lips found his own and kissed him for all he was worth, and fingers tangled in Nohrian clothing that Takumi wore and kissed for the weeks he had known Takumi and struggled with his emotions. 

It felt good to have someone who knew what the pain was of loss, and how it felt to be alone, and he realized that he would never have to suffer alone again in the world, and it was welcome. 

Even after his breath had run out, Leo went back for one after another, laughing and crying as he was there with Takumi.


End file.
